This invention relates to a method and compositions useful for the repair of depressed cutaneous scars such as those which are characteristic of acne vulgaris. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of at least one fibrin stabilizer in combination with plasma to achieve the desired results of this invention.
In the past, depressed cutaneous scars such as those associated with acne vulgaris have been treated by a number of techniques, the most notable of which is dermabrasion. This procedure is often excessively bloody and usually prolonged. In addition to waiting about two or more weeks for wound sites to heal and to evaluate the degree of sucess, it has been found that this procedure occasionally results in undesired pigmentary changes. Other techniques including such drawbacks include the incising and excising of the skin overlying the scar. Accordingly, a need therefore exists to eliminate these disadvantages and to provide a more effeicient, beneficial and cosmetically acceptable process and composition useful for carrying out said process, for both the doctor and patient.